Breakaway
by Desired Memories
Summary: Madeline and Amelia want to breakaway. Based on song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.


**Hi! This was my first story then I deleted it, then I redid it. So here it is!**

**Disowner: I do not own Hetalia or the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. If you think that I do, all I can say is that that I wished.**

_'Breakaway'_

Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da  
>Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da<br>Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da-Da-Da

Amelia had this tune in her head. She hummed it in her head as she ignored her mother's scoldings. She just smiled as Alice asked why she was smiling. "Mom, I just was thinking." With that she walked away.

Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da  
>Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da<br>Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da-Da-Da

Madeline had this tune in her head. She just smiled and tried to remember where she heard it form. Oh yes! It was from Amelia, her twin sister. Madeline then picked up her book. She heard Amelia and Mom arguing again. Papa was probably out with his friends having a drink. Madeline just shook her head and picked up her favorite book and started to read.

Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window

Madeline looked outside her window. She saw the small town she grew up in with Amelia. The rain started to pour down. The scene was tranquil and placid. Madeline just stared out the window, wondering. Her attention was then back onto her book.

Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray (I would pray)

Amelia always dreamed of what she could be. She was at first happy with her life then she wanted to go out and explore. Her mom would always tell her no. Amelia wouldn't take that as an answer. Every night when she felt happy, Amelia would pray for someone to say what she needs to truly be.

Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me

Madeline wanted to reach out the rest of the world. She tried to speak out, but felt like no one could hear her. She honestly wanted to have friends and talk to others. Madeline was never heard. Overpowered by her twin, Madeline didn't care that much. She would find friends one day.

Wanted to belong here  
>But something felt so wrong here<br>So I prayed (I would pray), I could breakaway

Madeline wanted to belong here, but something felt wrong. She felt that her life was meant to do something else. Madeline just sighed. She knew that she would have to find a way out of here.

Amelia was praying one night that she could breakaway. She wanted to do something with her life and not be stuck with her parents. So she would pray to breakaway, hoping that it would work.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky I'll<br>Make a wish, take a chance  
>Make a change, and breakaway<p>

Amelia was taking chances. She wanted to spread her wings and learn how to fly. It was her goal. Until she touched the sky, it would be her goal. First, Amelia had a take a chance and make a change. She had to breakaway. Amelia needed to learn how to fly. It would hurt at first, but Amelia would get over it.

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll<br>Take a risk, take a chance  
>Make a change, and breakaway<p>

Madeline was out of the darkness, she knew she had to leave. She needed to step into the sun. Madeline would never forget the ones that that she loves. Never on Earth would she forget them. She had to take a risk, take a chance, and make a change to breakaway.

Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da  
>Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da<br>Da-Da-Da-Dun-Da-Da-Da-Da

Both of them had the tune suck in their heads. They hummed it all the time. It was annoying to others, but the twin really didn't care.

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean

Madeline wanted to fine the warm breeze and see the ocean. She wanted to paint it one day. She wanted to sleep under a palm tree just to feel the sensation. Madeline felt like someone was there waiting for her. That she would find true love near the ocean. She needed to leave to see if it is true.

Get on board a fast train  
>Travel on a jetplane, far away<br>(I would pray) And breakaway

Amelia wanted to ride on a fast train. Go on to a jet. She wanted, no, needed to fly how to fly a jet. That's what she would do, learn how to fly planes and jets. To Amelia, this was all exciting to learn how to fly. It was in her DNA to fly.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Learn how to fly)  
>I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky I'll<br>Make a wish, take a chance  
>Make a change, and breakaway<p>

Amelia would learn how to fly. She would do it until she learns how. First she has to make a wish, take a chance, and breakaway. Amelia wouldn't stop till it comes true.

Out of the darkness and into the sun (Into the sun)  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love I gotta<br>Take a risk, take a chance  
>Make a change, and breakaway<p>

Madeline knew what to do. She would become an author and artist. She would never forget the ones she loves, after she gets out of the darkness and into the light. She had to take a risk, take a chance, and breakaway.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

Amelia imagined tall buildings. She wouldn't know where they would take her, but had to keep moving on. She needs to complete her goal, her dream. To fly and to breakaway, she needed too. Amelia didn't know what was to come next, but she knew that she was ready.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Learn how to fly)  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta (Tell you goodbye)<br>Take a risk, take a chance  
>Make a change, and breakaway<p>

Madeline and Amelia need to tell them goodbye. They knew that it wouldn't be easy to say it. They needed to learn how to fly and spread their wings. They needed to take a risk, take a chance, and breakaway. They needed to breakaway and live their lives.

Out of the darkness and into the sun (Into the sun)  
>But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta<br>Take a risk, take a chance  
>Make a change, and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<p>

The two were going to walk out of the darkness and into the sun. They would never forget the place they came from. Madeline and Amelia need to take a risk, make a change, and breakaway. Even if it broke their parents' hearts at first, it was the right thing to do. The right thing to do was to breakaway.

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Papa is France.**

**Mom is Fem!England.**

**Amelia is Fem!America.**

**Madeline is Fem!Canada.**

**Please review and comment. I did redo this and it still is the same title, I know. I wanted it to be longer and then wanted it to have Amelia's point of view in it too. :D**


End file.
